


地狱之船/La Barca dell’Inferno

by Sawa_G



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: 一艘满载愚人的船，与一次通往地狱的航行。——“这世界愿意被骗。”*家初背景，斯佩多BG*BE





	1. I. la Vela

他不该上这艘船的。戴蒙•斯佩多脸色阴沉地站在船尾，背后的栏杆上生了一层厚厚的锈，看起来脆弱不堪，他不敢与它接触，就只好侧着身体靠向船体内侧。他的头发和衣服几乎都湿透了，黏糊糊地贴在身体上。斯佩多透过墙面的反光看见自己的模样，只觉得颇为狼狈，于是又接着在心中暗骂一遍自己做出的错误决定。  
斯佩多受彭格列家那位金发男人所托来北意大利办事，一路从蒙特卡蒂尼跑到米兰最后再到威尼斯，只觉得半条命都要交代在这无聊透顶又难受至极的旅途上了：每当斯佩多乘上火车，在摇摇晃晃的车厢里昏昏欲睡恶心反胃时，在心里反复咒骂那发配任务的彭格列首领就成了唯一的娱乐项目。于是，今日结束了最后一场商谈后，斯佩多便归心似箭，从未有一日觉得彭格列家族的总部是如此亲切。他推脱了晚宴邀请直奔码头，谁知道突如其来一场暴雨倾泻而下，没有携带任何雨具的斯佩多就这么被兜头浇成了落汤鸡。更可恶的是，当他顶着雨冲进售票站，却被无情地告知，他们就在刚刚决定将今日接下来所有的航次都取消掉。  
“您看看外面的雨吧，先生，可没有正常人乐意在这时候出航。”待在售票站躲雨的搬运工少年给了斯佩多一块米色的长布，少年靠给乘船的老爷夫人提行李赚钱，这会儿船停了，便也没了生意。  
斯佩多道谢后接过那条长布，看了看觉得还算干净，便随意地擦了擦衣角和裤腿，自然是没起到什么作用。外面的天色已经黑了下来，暴雨带来的水雾让城市变得有些朦胧。售票站的人告诉他，下一班船最早也是明天清晨，这意味着他必须继续在威尼斯停留一整个晚上。他刚刚才拒绝了参加晚宴，这会儿实在是不想再回去要求借宿，尤其是以这副落汤鸡的模样，未免太没面子。  
他决定打听一下附近的旅店，正欲开口，忽地见那一直蹲坐在地上的搬运工少年站起身往里走去，不止是他，整个售票站里数十个躲雨的人都骚动起来。紧接着，斯佩多在疑惑间听见一阵汽笛声，像是没了牙的老人发出的嗓音，嘶哑凄厉又断断续续。斯佩多发誓，这是他这一辈子听过的最难听的汽笛声，但这一刻却像是听见了上帝为人间递送希望的号角——它意味着，有船进港了。  
斯佩多往门口走了两步，看见一艘小型船驶入码头。船上有零星的一点橙红色灯光，忽明忽暗闪烁不停。透过这点亮光，他能看清一小部分的船体，它非常破旧，并且从刚刚的汽笛声来看，想必蒸汽系统也已经快要寿终正寝。是一艘接近报废的破船。斯佩多很快得出结论。与此同时，破船在码头抛锚，几个又黑又小的影子下来，在地面上来来回回地走了两圈，不知道是在做什么。片刻之后，远处又来了一群影子，在破船前分为两队，人多的那一队看着人少的那一队推推搡搡地上了船。  
“还是有船乐意开的嘛。”售票站内传出一声嗤笑。  
“我是说‘正常人’不会开。正、常、人！”少年搬运工不满地哼声，扭头将视线转向门口，却立刻惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“你做什么？！”  
少年没得到回答，只眼睁睁地看着那站得离门口最近的男人把米色长布往肩头一裹，毫不迟疑地冲进雨中，朝着那艘破船跑去。  
“我的上帝……他疯了？”  
“那上了那艘船不是刚刚好。”  
躲雨的人也纷纷露出同少年一样的惊讶神情，其中有两人如此感慨道。

斯佩多快步跑到船边，彼时还有最后两人没有登船。他一声不吭地加入登船的队伍（尽管那混乱的场面根本称不上有什么队伍），没有注意旁边的乘客，只想着尽快上船找个地方避雨，顺便收拾收拾自己的衣装。管它什么破船，管它什么暴雨，什么都阻止不了斯佩多一颗争分夺秒赶回西西里的心。  
然而，如果他在这时稍微留心观察周围的人和环境，或许更早之前就能意识到这是个错误的决定。一个突然闯入的外来者吸引了所有人的目光，无论是正在登船的人——他们通通衣衫褴褛，与斯佩多一样没有雨具，也没有米色的长布，就任由雨水冲刷在身上，给自己染上工业城市脏兮兮的臭味——还是那另外一队看着他们登船的人，这些人的衣着相比较而言要体面得多，锃亮的长靴和厚实的雨衣就说明了这一点，他们看向斯佩多的眼神几乎称得上是惊恐无比，无人想到要上前阻止，就那样目瞪口呆地看着男人突兀地出现、又飞快地钻进了船舱。  
船舱里弥漫着一股令人作呕的霉味。斯佩多不由自主地捂紧鼻子，强忍不适地艰难前行。他隐约感觉到了自己的冲动并不合适，但此刻船已起航，他再无退路。斯佩多跟在新登船的人群后来到主舱室，他早已发觉自己混入了一群穿着破烂的穷人中间，便尽可能低调地拢住肩上的长布，以免露出自己那身同这里格格不入的笔挺军装，他对穷人没有什么偏见，但一点也不想惹上麻烦。  
然而很快，他便发现这是不可能的。如果说在前往主舱室的路上，人们虽交头接耳地对他指指点点，但终归比较收敛，那么这一切都在他们踏入主舱室的那一刻被打破了。  
那是一间中型大厅，羊毛地毯被踩得脏兮兮，上面凌乱地摆着几张破沙发，几个同样衣衫褴褛的人或坐或躺，或打牌或喝酒；大厅的另一边立着空荡荡的酒柜和吧台，显然已经无人使用，有一个满脸通红的醉鬼趴在高脚凳上，还有一个靠墙蜷缩着身体，嘴里发出“咕咕噜噜”的无意义音节。  
新来的穷人们走进大厅加入了旧的穷人们，谁也没说什么，可当斯佩多一脚踏上破烂地毯的边角，那些人就像是闻见了血味的鲨鱼，噌噌噌地纷纷转过头来。  
“——人啊！”躺在沙发上的男人最先指着斯佩多惊叫，指间还夹着一张牌。  
“是有钱人！”  
“是文明人！”  
另两个醉鬼拿空了的酒瓶指向他，也惊叫着补充、或是订正道。  
斯佩多脸色一黑，当即调转方向，快步退出了大厅。细碎但凶猛的雨点扑面而来，然而他没有一丝犹豫地重新走入雨幕，朝着远离灯光的船尾走去。  
这时，一声高亢的嗓音从背后敞开的厅门里传出：“是疯子——是疯子的疯子！”声音落下，又是此起彼伏的欢呼喝彩声，似乎大家都十分赞同这最后得出的结论：对戴蒙•斯佩多的定义。

醉汉之舟！  
疯人之船！  
戴蒙•斯佩多躲开那群人，独自走到船尾。老旧蒸汽机像是迟暮的老人那样颤颤巍巍地运转，轮船划开水面，黑漆漆的威尼斯运河在暴雨中泛起猛烈的波涛，倘若是在平常，他定然也难以忍受这二者混合形成的噪音，此刻却觉得厌恶感没有那么严重了。  
他登上了一艘愚人船。斯佩多恨恨地咬紧了后槽牙，只想给几分钟前那个冲动跑上船来的自己扇两个耳光。一艘报废的破船，专门用来放置那些不为城市所容的疯子、傻子、醉鬼和流浪汉，将他们集中到一艘船上，在随便什么时候、沿着随便什么河出航、最后再随便到达什么地方。斯佩多对此早有耳闻，却是头一次真正碰上这东西。  
雨似乎小了些。他抬手理了理刘海，弹出几枚水珠。登上这么一艘船，他已经对整理湿掉的衣装不抱希望，只想弄明白这艘船开往何处，下一次停靠是在什么地方。他要在那里上岸，然后再继续计划接下来前往西西里的路线。  
正想着，斯佩多忽地察觉到一缕视线。他扭头看去，见另一边的黑暗里藏着一个瘦小的身影——不，是两个，他再一凝神，最终得出结论。月光忽地变强了些，斯佩多得以看清他们的模样。是一个年轻女人和一个少年，两个人都有着色泽纯正的浅棕色卷发，似是一对姐弟。他们不声不响地并肩靠坐在阴影下，颇为乖巧地抱着膝盖，动作同步地扬着小脸，拿两对相似的薄荷绿色猫眼望着斯佩多的方向。  
他们是疯还是傻？斯佩多联想起这艘船的功用，但却从心底升起一股莫名的抗拒，像是不愿用这两个词汇去定义一双充满单纯和真诚的薄荷绿眼睛。他不动声色地端详起那对安静的姐弟，然后他很快发现，女人的五官小巧柔和，哪怕沾着一点泥土、穿着打补丁的布裙子也无法令她的美丽黯然失色，反倒更有种惹人怜爱的味道；那男孩子也是眉清目秀，一脸稚嫩，乍一看同城里普通人家的孩子似乎也没有多大区别。  
倘若不是在愚人船上遇见，斯佩多一定会慷慨地掏出几枚硬币赠给他们，好让他们能多吃上一口餐点。但此时此刻，他不得不表现得更加谨慎。  
“这艘船开往什么地方？圣基亚拉教堂？”斯佩多试探地询问，他不确定这两个到现在为止还没有表现出什么异常的人是否能进行交流。  
女人和少年互相看了一眼，又重新盯住斯佩多，没有开口。  
看来是不能了。斯佩多摇了摇头，转身打算进入舱室，他相信总归能找到一个清静点的地方，供他稍作休整，默默等待不知何时的下一次靠岸。  
“先生。”  
这时，女人忽地开了口，清亮悦耳的女声钻进斯佩多的耳朵里，成功让他的动作一顿，低下头注视那双薄荷绿猫眼，竟是怀着一丝期待的心情等着女人的下一句话。  
女人没有让他失望，也仰着脸回望他，用同样的声音给了斯佩多一个答案：  
“我们驶向地狱，先生。”


	2. Ⅱ. la Tempesta

斯佩多低着头，以居高临下的姿态注视着那对姐弟，他们仍然靠坐在地上，倚着船舱的外墙，大睁着眼与闯入这艘船的男人对视，猫瞳里没有畏惧也没有退缩，仅仅是纯粹的新奇和不带恶意的打量。鲜少有人能做到这一点，斯佩多在心中感慨，即便他衣装湿透浑身狼狈，举手投足间高傲的味道也足够彰显上流社会的身份，这便足够让平常人敬而远之。但在这艘船上却恰恰相反，这是完完全全的另一个世界，斯佩多在岸上所持有的东西以及岸上通行的准则一概都成了无用的废品，下场无非就是被丢进海里喂鱼。——这是好事还是坏事？斯佩多说不清，愚人船给了他短暂的抛下这些东西的机会，他的脊背变得不再疲惫酸痛，可胸中偏偏又升起一股不安全感。  
“——先生？”那女人又出声叫住了思索中的斯佩多。她的声音抹掉了许多意大利语本身的特性，诸如过于轻快的语调，以黏着的柔软取而代之，斯佩多还是第一次听见有人以这样特别的声音讲话。  
“你说这艘船开往地狱？”  
回到之前的话题，女人在斯佩多的提问下毫不犹豫地点头，接着，她像是注意到男人满不在乎的神情，飞快地和弟弟对视一眼，颇为不悦地蹙起猫瞳上的一双细眉，口气变得强硬起来：“我们从不说谎，先生。“  
愚人是从不会说谎的。斯佩多不知从什么地方听过这个说法。他再度打量起女人的神色，良久才在她紧抿双唇的动作下轻笑起来，侧过头遥望黑沉沉的海面，以及在地平线尽头同它相连的、黑沉沉的天空。——岸上世界的轮廓已看不见了，而那便是愚人口中的地狱吗？  
原来如此，倒是也有几分道理。斯佩多理了理衣领，这身制服本就料子厚实，穿在身上沉甸甸的，如今沾了水便更加压得人喘不过气来。他没从这对姐弟身上得到什么有实际价值的信息，便照先前的想法打算回船舱里。这时，女人注意到他的动作，似是明白了斯佩多此刻的困扰，便趁男人还未迈出步子时开口邀请道：“您需要帮助吗，先生？也许可以到我们的卧室稍作整理。”  
斯佩多转过头来，挑眉思考起接受这个女人帮助的可能性。那个自始至终一言不发的男孩子暂且不提，这个女人在讲话的时候表现出了清晰且富有逻辑的谈吐，似乎并非毫无理智的疯子傻子，不如说正相反，对比斯佩多在中厅里遇见的那些人，她简直像是这艘愚人船上除自己之外唯二的正常人。  
一定程度上可以信任。斯佩多得出这个结论，与此同时，女人别过头与男孩耳语一阵，然后那男孩就站起来飞快地跑走了。“法比奥先去帮您找一件可以用作替代的衣物。”女人向斯佩多解释男孩跑走的原因，像是在男人说话之前便笃定了他会乐意接受帮助，“我来为您带路。”  
女人挪动腿脚，移开抱在膝盖上的手臂正要去撑地，却是另一只手掌先伸到了她的面前。  
“那么又要如何称呼你呢，美丽的小姐？”  
斯佩多朝她伸出手，倚仗绝对的高度俯视着薄荷绿猫眼的女人，宛如救世主给落难者带去福音。然而，几秒过去，女人最终却垂下眼，仍坚持着自己拿手撑地站了起来。她把手心在布裙子表面蹭了好几下，本还算干净整洁的裙子便在斯佩多的眼皮底下沾上混着泥点和雨水的大片污迹。  
“我叫劳拉。”在拒绝了救世主的福音之后，落难者如此答道。

劳拉的卧室在客舱深处，斯佩多跟着她拐了好几个弯，通往那间舱室的走廊十分狭窄，最多只能容下两人并排行走，即便如此，挨着墙的两侧还是挤满了人，或坐或躺地占据了破旧地毯的边缘，让走廊的宽度缩小到了原先的二分之一。劳拉走在前面带路，斯佩多目不斜视地跟着，聚在这里的愚人们比起中厅要安静得多，见他们走过来，多半连眼皮都懒得掀起来一下。很快，斯佩多注意到，越往深处，能看见的人便越少，等劳拉在一扇门前停下，告诉他这便是自己的客舱时，四周已看不到其他人了。  
斯佩多打量起这间面积狭小的客舱，上下铺的单人床靠着墙摆放，铁架子上锈迹斑斑，只有下铺的床上铺了一层凌乱的破布和衣物，没有枕头也没有被褥。劳拉指了指舱室内的另一扇小门，里面是一个更加狭小的洗手间，人站进去连转身都很困难。斯佩多盯着那脏兮兮还散发出一阵臭味的盥洗台，屏住呼吸展开手中的衣物，这是他刚刚从劳拉那里得到的，想必就是叫法比奥的男孩拿来的。他们没有再遇到法比奥，一想到这是不知道哪个疯人、傻子、流浪汉曾穿在身上的东西，斯佩多就觉得背后一阵发麻。盥洗池上面镶着一张碎了边角的梳妆镜，斯佩多看过去的时候，发现那镜子已经脏到连自己难看的脸色都映照不出。他又挣扎了很久，直到自己将撑不住想要呼吸，才妥协地效仿先前在码头售票站时的所为，隔着厚实的制服，拿那干燥的衣物擦了擦身体，再随意地往肩上一裹，解下令人呼吸不畅的领带和过于沉重的外套，走出洗手间，然后立马解除屏息。  
劳拉没有对他的形象发表任何意见，只是将朝着舷窗的头转过来，抿着有些干裂的嘴唇扯开一个颇为柔软的笑：“您想要用餐吗？”  
这是一个非常疯狂的决定。斯佩多和劳拉重新回到了中厅，回到了那群醉汉和疯子之中。他不动声色地环顾四周，看见了之前曾朝他大吼尖叫的几个邋遢的男人，可他们似乎已经对一个小时前发生的事情没有印象了，当斯佩多和劳拉一起出现在中厅里时，他们也已经忘掉了自己曾对这个闯入者的定义，转而将他当作同伴——斯佩多猜测，或许是认出了他裹在肩上的流浪汉衣物做出了良好的伪装，让愚人们嗅出了熟悉的味道。  
劳拉和这里的人都很熟悉，或者，不如说所有人都认得劳拉，并且，似乎对这个女人抱有一种盲目而令人费解的关怀。在不得不从一群互相枕着肚皮躺倒的醉汉中间穿行时，尚还有些意识的两个男人竟是主动为劳拉挪开一道可以落脚的路。尽管她直到带着斯佩多在一张无人的桌前坐下，都没有和任何人说过一句话，但斯佩多仍然能轻易地察觉出许多道视线。劳拉给了他一份干硬的面包和不知道掺了多少水的劣质红酒，那味道简直让人觉得自己在喝一杯工业废油，阿诺德尝了都忍不住要破口大骂。  
但斯佩多仍然在饥饿的胁迫下吃下去面包，但那酒却是在抿过第一口后便敬而远之。劳拉见他做出用餐完毕的姿态，酒杯里却还是满满的，便干脆地伸手拿过杯子，捏着高脚杯的杯梗送到自己嘴边，抬起头来一饮而尽，全然罔顾对面男人瞪视的目光。斯佩多看着她缓缓将高脚杯放回桌上，就在这一瞬间，凌厉的破空之声从他的背后传来。斯佩多脸色一变，急急歪头闪避，紧接着就见另一只高脚杯飞过他的耳侧，砸在桌面中间碎掉，里面满满一杯劣质酒便漫过玻璃碎片流淌了小半张桌面。  
“劳拉——！”  
斯佩多跟着声音抬头，一个拿着酒瓶的醉汉不知什么时候站到了劳拉身旁，指着那碎掉的玻璃杯大叫起来。他的话断断续续连不成句，发音也模棱两可，不断重复着一个相同的词，斯佩多仔细辨认，才终于知道那是劳拉的名字。  
“哦——不，你不能这样做。”劳拉眨起那双猫瞳，站起来捏了捏醉汉的手臂，又指向桌上碎掉的杯子和溅出来的红酒，“你不可以浪费东西，亲爱的。”  
斯佩多坐在一旁冷眼旁观。女人的嗓音仍然是柔软的，这一次却是让人听出一点微妙的妩媚。他看着劳拉伸手拍了拍醉汉的脸颊，然后那个男人眼中一点点点暴戾的味道眨眼间消褪。他把挽起的袖子重新放下来，在桌前弯下腰，便抬臂直接拿袖子去擦拭夹着玻璃碎片的酒渍。  
就在那一个瞬间，斯佩多觉得自己明白了——明白为何在船尾的第一个轻瞥里，他便能将“美”这一词如此坦然地安放在一个浑身破烂的女人身上。因为他身在一艘愚人船上，一艘毫无理性可言的船，唯独这个女人是例外的。从舱室走廊到中厅，所有人都喜欢这个女人，可愚人们不会懂得为什么的，他们只是看见光，却不会知道那光是什么。若说在这艘船上有谁能真正明白劳拉的魅力，那么这个人只能是斯佩多，因为理智的解读需要遵循级别的高低，正如人读懂动物，劳拉读懂愚人，而斯佩多读懂劳拉。

餐后的插曲很快被抛于脑后，斯佩多在劳拉询问他是否希望回到船舱时给出了肯定的回答，因为他认为那边的清静相比较而言还算符合自己的期待。  
“下一次靠岸也许是在明天，也可能是再明天，我们不知道。”劳拉将一张褪色的藏蓝色毯子扔上床铺，再从床底翻出许多条衣物，也一并扔了上去。女人第二次在斯佩多还没有问出口的时候便自作主张地想到了他可能的提问。然而紧接着，她又露出困惑的表情：“可您打算上岸吗？为什么？”  
“我从那里来。”  
“当然，您离开了，但为何还要回去呢？——地狱是令人痛苦的地方。”  
女人话中的困惑不减，斯佩多看见那双薄荷绿猫眼里不加掩饰的疑虑和真诚的劝告。忽地，他想起了在船尾，自己那只被拒绝的手掌：一只像是在邀人走进地狱的手掌。  
舷窗无法关严，漏进来的风让人感受到彻骨的寒冷。劳拉抱膝靠坐在床上，拿那条毯子和无数条衣物把自己裹得严严实实，可即便如此，她仍是禁不住地瑟瑟发抖起来。  
“你感到冷吗？”斯佩多问了个无意义的问题。  
劳拉点着头，一双猫眼不住眨动。“我生在一个冬天。”她说，“有人这么对我说，但我总是觉得冷，在我的印象里，世界上只有冬天。”  
她说得没错，世上只有冬天。斯佩多想起西西里的街道、肮脏的污水和乱窜的老鼠、破旧的贫民窟和衣不蔽体的人。有钱的贵族蜷缩在宅邸又高又厚的墙内营造出虚假的春天，可实际上，真正的西西里只有冬天，与海岸线一样漫长的严冬。  
斯佩多凝视那双薄荷绿的猫瞳，刹那间竟是觉得角色调转，他是落难者，而劳拉才是救世主。  
“您也觉得冷吗？”  
猫瞳看过来了，斯佩多从中窥见了极为真实的关切，与那柔软的嗓音一同开始抓挠他的骨头，于是他真的感到了异常的寒冷。这个女人身上的一切皆是美丽，此时此刻，他愈发相信自己的第一判断没有出错。并且——这整艘船上，只有他懂得这美丽。  
“那么，您要过来吗？”  
劳拉朝他伸出了一只手，像是船尾时的情景重现。而当斯佩多握上它接受邀请，触到那被毯子和层层衣物掩盖的、色泽并不算白皙健康的皮肤，才想起一句被自己遗忘的话，本该在他听见女人的名字时便说出口：  
劳拉啊，这真是个好名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们其实是盖被子纯睡觉（


	3. Ⅲ. il Naufragio

斯佩多在某个时刻惊醒。睁开双眼的时候，他发现自己坐在堆满破旧衣物的床铺边沿，额头靠在生锈的铁床支架上以保持平衡，也许正是这金属表面粗糙又冰冷的触感将他从方才短暂的小憩中唤醒。斯佩多理了理衣服，起身站到窗前。晚风通过舷窗的缝隙铺面吹向他的脸庞，来自威尼斯运河上的冷气彻底驱散了残留的倦意，让他得以重新以清醒的头脑观察周遭环境，犹如恪尽职守的巡逻士兵在兢兢业业地确认军营外的安全。  
窗外仍旧是一片漆黑，也许有微弱的月光，但仅能照亮天穹之上很小的一块面积。船舱里的情况反而要好上许多，归功于靠墙摆放的蜡烛还未燃尽。斯佩多掏出怀表，借着这聊胜于无的烛光确认时间，却不幸地发现表盘上不知何时横出了一道裂痕，指针停止在了晚上九时一刻，正是他登船的时间前后。时间的不确定性往往带来一种极为奇妙的感受，让人在超越一切的世外之地与不曾拥有一切的虚无之地的夹缝中艰难徘徊，丢失了时间就是丢失了丈量世界与存在的尺度，在此时此刻，人高于一切，却不存在。  
船舱内只有斯佩多一人，劳拉不知去向，只在床上铺开的衣物的另一端留下些许温度以证明她曾经存在，也许就用和斯佩多一样的姿势小睡了片刻，在不久前醒来，并先他一步离开了船舱。这个设想确有些令人不悦。因为那意味着绿眼睛的女人逃脱了彭格列守护者与生俱来的警惕心：斯佩多能够被床柱坚硬的表面唤醒，却不能察觉到半臂之隔处衣衫的摩擦声与通向门口的脚步声。  
他为自己不知为何失灵的警戒心感到懊恼，收起怀表走向墙边，看见那只艰难燃烧的蜡烛已经只剩下短短一截，至多也只能再坚持半个小时。他拿视线扫视舱内的布局，在靠近另一边墙的矮凳上放着火柴盒，但并没有崭新的蜡烛、或是任何能够用作替代的照明用具。要么在原地等待半小时后必定降临的黑暗，要么离开这间屋子寻找可能存在的光明。无需犹豫的选择题。斯佩多从床铺上散落的衣物中捞出属于自己的制服外套，它在一堆破布堆砌的小山丘上格外显眼。外套仍有些潮湿，雨水留下的痕迹没有完全褪去，但比起之前的确舒服不少。他穿上外套，重新整理好领带、肩章和袖扣，尽管没能成功地把衣摆上的褶皱抹平，但斯佩多此人的平整绝不需要外在的完美作为证明。  
忽然，船身一阵摇晃，巨大的撞击声从舷窗的缝隙里闯入，以暴力的手段打破了令人惊惧又令人心安的寂静，与此同时，声音之中还裹挟着飞溅的水珠，仅有的几滴重新打湿了斯佩多的肩膀和脸颊。他在那时下意识地抓住了什么用来稳住身体，手心里一阵发愣，随后才发现，出现在他手中的正是那曾将他唤醒的床柱。  
发生了什么？  
在斯佩多无声地发出这声疑问的时候，轰响并没有停止，脚下的地面也开始震动。他快步移到门口，但很快又被逼退回去。门外狭窄的走廊里挤满了人，酒精和汗水的味道掺在一起，宛如被打翻的调色盘，所有的颜色汇聚成同一条河流，变得又黑又臭。  
他从不知道这艘船上竟是有如此多的愚人。他们互相推搡，没有组织，没有交流，每个人只顾迈着步子前进，无论前方是否有能够通行的道路，也从不停止起落双腿的动作，宛若冥土之上的亡魂。亡魂的队伍以缓慢的速度向前挪动着，伴以连不成句的怪叫，升腾连绵在半空中，又如送葬的祝祷词。  
队伍像是河水，每一个愚人都是一滴水珠，见缝插针地漫过一整条走廊。斯佩多迅速地合拢舱门，将可能让水钻进来的缺口堵死。他几乎已经猜到船上发生了什么，根据刚刚的震动和响声，恐怕是年久失修的蒸汽系统终于支撑不住，直到现在还萦绕在耳畔的噪音，想必就是来自那即将寿终正寝的蒸汽机。  
斯佩多推了推舷窗，但最多只能打开一掌宽的缝隙，接下来任他如何用力都纹丝不动，于是他便举起矮凳，用凳子腿砸碎了玻璃。他从碎掉的窗户跳出去，悄无声息地落在甲板上，小跑着奔向船尾。幸运的是，这一片地方似乎还未被愚人占领，四下除了河水翻动与风过夜空的声音，再无其它。湿冷的空气打在半干的衣衫上，带给皮肤一阵又一阵彻骨的寒意。斯佩多裹紧衣领，在不停摇晃的船体上用尽全力保持平衡。他沿着栏杆前进，边跑边注意观察船体两侧是否绑有救生艇一类的用具。  
突然，又是“砰”的一声巨响，船体猛地朝向一侧倾斜，斯佩多措手不及地歪倒在一面墙上。  
——“法比奥！”  
墙的另一侧响起熟悉的声音，哪怕语调急切也难以掩盖嗓音本身的柔软。斯佩多记得这个名字，是劳拉的弟弟，另一个薄荷绿色眼睛的男孩。又有沉重紧密的脚步声从墙后传来，接着，绿眼睛的男孩从拐角处冲出来，转身看见斯佩多的时候微微感到吃惊，却并不停下奔跑的动作，反而愈发快速地向他跑来，如一头躲避狮子的野马在草原上横冲直撞。  
然而捕猎者显然更胜一筹。斯佩多还没有做出反应：让路或是阻拦，男孩的手臂就被紧随其后的女人抓住了。劳拉显得有些气喘吁吁，但年纪更小的法比奥已经脸色通红。斯佩多看着男孩被重新推进他冲出的那扇门里，一言不发，直到劳拉的余光注意到了他的方向，才以更为安静的目光回望女人流露出惊喜的猫瞳。  
“先生！我终于找到您了！”劳拉满怀喜悦地朝他张开双臂，头倚着夜幕却好似要拥抱太阳，“船上出了些事，请您快跟我来吧！”  
说完，她便弯腰钻进门去，动作宛如一只灵巧的蝴蝶，灰黄的衣摆转瞬消失在墙角。  
重新回到身上的警惕心此时发出信号，让斯佩多产生了某种不妙的预感。但他仍然抱有一丝希望地走到门口，劳拉正站在向下延伸的楼梯中央，半侧着身仰头，薄荷绿的眼睛里竟是出人意料的神采，映得那嘴角微微弯曲的弧度都变得格外热烈。  
是什么让她感到如此高兴呢？斯佩多搞不懂了，并且，他在这一刹那间清晰地意识到，这个女人身上仍然存在无法理解的部分——他必须要承认这一点，尽管他曾自诩是一整艘船上唯一能够读懂她、理解她的美并因此得以真正获得这份美好的男人。  
但此时此刻，一切都变得不一样了。河面上无垠的黑暗与脚下时隐时现的微光同时包裹住他，来自两个方向的寂静以迥异的形式占领他的灵魂。也许是从破裂的怀表表盘上、从船舱里尚且温热的床沿上、从愚人游走的队伍、从法比奥的奔跑以及神采奕奕的薄荷绿猫瞳上窥见了什么时间的线索，一个单词就这样出现在了脑海里，像是上帝在那一瞬间降下神启，把这一概念交给了他。——到午夜时刻了。  
圣基亚拉教堂的钟楼上响起钟声，及时地证实了斯佩多的判断。随后，他终于得以重获时间，重获他的存在。  
“我们要快一点！”  
女人推着她的弟弟跑下楼梯，高声催促起斯佩多。楼梯下连接的走廊里是那一条愚人的队伍，混乱的音节与起伏的水声交织在一起，很快淹没了劳拉柔软的语言。河水已经进入船体，每一秒便下沉一寸。可走廊上的人不为所动，仿若察觉不到死亡就近在眼前，不如说，他们正争分夺秒地奔向河水涌入的缺口，以拥抱太阳的姿势一跃而下，满怀欢心地奔向死亡。  
“劳拉。”斯佩多站在楼梯之上的门口，定定唤女人的名字，他的音量不大，但极为冷静也极为坚决，因而女人必定是听见了，“到上面来，劳拉。带着你弟弟到上面来，我带你们离开这艘船。”  
薄荷绿的猫瞳里升起不加掩饰的困惑，以及像是遭到背叛一般的难以置信与愤怒。

“你不能这么做，先生。”她斥责道，“——我只是想看看春天。”

所有都是在一瞬间发生的。劳拉身上美妙的一切都仿佛一碰即碎的泡沫，而“春天”就是一把锋利的针，毫无怜惜地刺破那一层气泡。她的美——自登船那一刻、自初见那一刻那一刻便令斯佩多深深折服的美——不在于任何事物之中，不在她的眉和眼、她的嘴唇和头发、她的四肢和语言，在于“斯佩多得以读懂她”这一认知本身，那意味着支配者的特权，满载的愚人船上，唯有他有权解读这个女人。他或许并不渴求劳拉的任何美丽，只渴求解读她的权力。  
翻涌进那条走廊的河水冲没愚人游魂般的队伍，冲没劳拉浅棕色的头顶，却将斯佩多在这艘船上恍然失去的理智送回了岸。他在这驶往地狱的蒸汽船上被一个疯癫的女人引诱，叫引以为傲的理性被渴求着某物——渴求着支配与解读某物——的欲|望压制，然而，它们终随着这艘愚人船一起沉入深不见底的威尼斯运河。

河滩上立着两个湿漉漉的影子，较高的那个要较矮的伸出手，往他掌心里放了几枚钱币，然后指向岸上的方向。  
“拿上它们，法比奥。你要设法在‘地狱’、在‘冬天’里活下去了。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Navighiamo all'inferno, signore.


End file.
